


Promise

by children of the Revolution (PolyamorousPrincess)



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984-1989)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Mlp G1, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyamorousPrincess/pseuds/children%20of%20the%20Revolution
Summary: Short femslash. (Originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2004, but slightly rewritten and posted here in 2019)





	Promise

Moondancer laid on the grass outside Dream Castle and studied a butterfly that had landed on her hoof. Its wings were a beautiful cyan color, almost the same shade as the sky.

”Arghh!”

The butterfly flew away at the sudden sound and Moondancer looked up. A green pegasus had landed on the grass and was now storming into the castle.

”Medley! Wait, I’m sorry!”

The white unicorn turned her head and saw a pink pegasus land on the same spot as the first one, then she also ran into the castle.

Moondancer looked at the castle a couple of seconds, but she soon lost interest as another butterfly flew over her head.

*

”What in the Great Rainbow's name were you thinking? You could have been killed!”

”Don’t be silly, Med. I knew what I was doing.”

”Why do you have to do your stupid stunts? I thought you were dead!”

”But I’m not!”

”Firefly!”

Firefly looked up at Medley, she looked really upset this time. Firefly sighed and looked down at her hooves. ”Sorry, Med. I never meant to upset you.”

Medley sighed too. ”It’s okay, I just…” She walked towards Firefly and gave her cheek a gentle nuzzle. ”I’m just scared of losing you.”

”I’ll be more careful next time, I promise.”

”Thank you, love.” Medley smiled and gave Firefly a kiss on the cheek before she turned to walk back outside.

Firefly listened to the sound of Medley’s hooves against the floor and then she burst into giggles when she was sure Medley couldn’t hear her. Okay, she would be more careful when Medley was around, but when she wasn’t… well, what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.


End file.
